Glaxion
| elemental damage = 12.5 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200 | conclave = | introduced = Update 14.5 | polarities = None | notes = }} The Glaxion is a Corpus-designed freeze gun researched from the Energy Lab in the Dojo, which is the first weapon to feature as its main damage type. It was released in Update 14.5. Characteristics Advantages: * damage makes it effective against shields. **Cold damage can be combined with other elements to form damage effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh, damage for increased effectiveness against shields, and damage effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Largest magazine size of any weapon in-game. *Largest max ammo of any weapon in-game. *Fast reload time. *Highest Status Chance among continuous and automatic primary weapons. *Good ammo efficiency. Disadvantages: *Base damage is less effective against Infested. *Limited range of around 30 meters. Notes *The Glaxion's beam has a maximum range of 25 meters. *Like the Synapse, the Glaxion's beam has imperfect accuracy. Whilst this is not too much of an issue at shorter ranges, it may limit the weapon's effectiveness near the edge of its maximum range. *The Glaxion is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lancers, Crewmen, and MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *The weapon fittingly requires a decent amount of Cryotic to build. Cryotic can be obtained from Excavation missions. *A fully ranked Ammo Drum will give the Glaxion an additional 450 rounds in reserve, or about 1.5 clips worth of ammunition. Tips *Critical Delay and/or Vile Precision can help slow down the firerate of the weapon to allow better ammo efficiency, although the critical chance increase is minimal and the recoil decrease is ineffective as the weapon has little to no recoil. **Combining both mods maxed will result in the Glaxion's fire rate being reduced to 5.6 (12.8 fire rate with just Critical Delay) while increasing the critical chance to 7.4%. * With all four dual-stat event mods - Malignant Force, High Voltage, Thermite Rounds, and Rime Rounds - the Glaxion can achieve a status chance of 100%, making every single shot deal status effect procs. While the actual combined status chance is 119%, the in-game UI does not show status chance values above 100%, as any value above that has no effect on the proc chance. *Tainted Mag can be used to increase the Glaxion's already impressive magazine capacity with little penalty due to the weapon's fast reload time; At maxed rank, Tainted Mag increases the weapon's reload time from 1.5s to 2s, while adding 198 additional rounds. **When further combined with maxed rank Magazine Warp and Wildfire mods, the Glaxion can have a magazine capacity of 648 rounds. *The Glaxion's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at a fast rate. It is recommended to use Rifle Ammo Mutation, Rifle Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores to ensure a steady supply of ammo. *Metal Auger can improve the Glaxion's ammo inefficiency, allowing it to hit multiple targets and potentially inflicting status effects on them as well. **Although Shred can also be used as an alternative, it will increase the Glaxion's already high rate of fire, making it more likely to empty out its ammo reserves sooner. Trivia *The Glaxion is the first weapon to deal pure damage. *Concept art for the Glaxion was first seen in Devstream 22 alongside concepts for what would eventually become the Grinlok, Marelok, and Attica. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing, and collapses inward when holstered. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's Avalanche ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word Glaçon, meaning "Ice Cube" or "Icicle". *Much like the Flux Rifle , Detron and Amprex , the Glaxion doesn't follow the standard Corpus naming convention (A Latin word with two syllables and ending with an 'a'.) Media GlaxionCodex.png|Glaxion in Codex. frozencorpus.png|A Corpus Crewman frozen solid using the Glaxion Glaxion Polar Skin Default Colours.png Glaxion Polar Skin Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Polar Skin Glaxion Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Default Skin Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion, Shattering Records thequickdraw A look at Warframe Glaxion Warframe Glaxion Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion Warframe The Glaxion (Freeze Ray) Build Guide Skins CrpFreezeRaySnowflakeSkin.png|Polar Glaxion Skin de:Glaxion Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Cold Damage Category:Update 14